User talk:Bruce Whealton
Hi. I'm just learning now about how to use wikia for my genealogy wiki. This looks exciting and I can't wait to learn more try all the features. Brucewhealton 07:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Bruce Whealton Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! I'm glad my messages on the SMW mailing list have sparked some interest. We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. You are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of the United States or whichever country is right for you, by adding that or an equivalent to your User page (including the brackets). See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I recommend a re-read of . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) More SMW Close study of the new page for your birthplace will reveal another advantage of SMW. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Finer points of form-filling etc The link from your bio to your mother seems OK now. Maybe you fixed it just by editing. What you called the "province/state/country" box was "province/state/U.K. country" last time I looked at its English-language version. Apart from the four components of the UK, it is not for nations (although it's possible that 50 million residents of the United Kingdom might be offended if they realised that we don't treat their little corners as countries). You may have noticed that when you type "u" in the nation box you get a couple of suggestions for autocompletion: hit "Enter" for UK and "down" + "Enter" for USA. (Tell me if that's not working for you.) Some of the longer names of U.S. states do the same in their box. They all could if someone could be bothered to do the necessary categorization. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) My reply via Facebook :(Here in part for easier linking) I didn't set it up. User:Phlox did. He documented most of it somewhere, much of it fairly easy to find on or from . I don't remember all the names of the properties but I think you may find them on the "model" form on the "work-around" page. You can probably work out some of the answers by careful reading of Form:Person. This sort of correspondence is easier on my your wiki talk page, where I can easily link to other wiki pages. Or even on a forum, where other users who may know the answers may reply if I don't know. I hope you can find your answers by looking at the coding, because you just might be the one with enough knowledge in some areas to find why our forms etc aren't working properly. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your website - still faulty Hey, Bruce, I continue to have no luck with your website. You may recall that I earlier complained that your website was the only one in the world that thought my cookies were turned off. I don't recall any response from you on that. A few hours ago I tried to login again but didn't use the right password. No sign of the password email that the site says it has sent. Your main page menus don't all lead to valid links. "Our Main Blog" seems to be non-existent, for example. And you don't have a Category:Help. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Your talented wife Bruce, I took up your invitation to offer Facebook Friendship to your wife. Based on the public information on her Facebook pages, I then created a Familypedia page for her. I hope to see her parents' names added, then more of her ancestry. We have had almost nothing about Iran here in the past. Kind regards to you both. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:53, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Progress with our forms - residences? I see from that you have done some editing since we fixed or bypassed the main problems with the forms. As you have SMW skills, I wonder whether you might be interested in what I hope is our next addition to the semi-automatic parts of the person form: . Please have a look at the "project" page about it and add your thoughts to the talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! Hello again, Bruce. I've just created North Augusta, South Carolina/bdm to add a little interest for your relatives. And I looked again at Lois Madonna Whealton (1920-2003), which seems to be displaying everything you put into it - but it could do with the addition of parents. If they are the same as for Stephen Redden Whealton (1914-1995), I can add them. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:58, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Your sites I've now added some of your collaterals. But is https://datahub.io/dataset/my-family-lineage still functioning? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:44, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Are you still with us, Bruce? http://my-family-lineage.com/w/ is now a "404 not found" and your datahub section (which links to that) indicates that it has had nothing done to it in the last 4 years. I hope you can get your relatives more permanently on Familypedia. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:06, May 4, 2018 (UTC)